Romantic Shrapnel
by Malluchan
Summary: All this shrapnel kinda flew off my brain and turned into romance. Bunch of romantic drabbles/one-shots. May have an arc or two somewhere in there. Chapter three: That Perfect Match: TsubasaXMal. Because writing romance just helps my muse sometimes...
1. Dark Before the Dawn

Guys, I've been listening to Florence and the Machine and I've been trolling FFN so now I need to write this, K? Btw, I know the song had a few cuss words in it, so I censored them from this fic. It's set, like, right after the world championships, when L-Drago is starting to evolve.

* * *

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments; _

_I can see no way,_

_I can see no way_

_All of the ghouls come out to play_

When you leave someone or something behind in a fit of rage, when you cast them aside like so much rubble and storm off into the rain like a whirling cloud, all logic and reason leave you, washed away in the water.

And as the clouds break apart and evening falls, you turn back around and walk home, wondering if your world is crumbling.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_I like to keep some things to myself_

Days pass. Weeks turn into months. Not a word is said, not an eye is caught - you avoid each other.

And then you find herself at your door three months later, steeling yourself to knock.

She isn't home.

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

Ryuga stood on the concrete step, peering through the curtains, half hoping she'd be there and half hoping she wouldn't. She wasn't.

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

He turned and leaned against the rough brick of the building with his face to the sky. It was chilly out. He wondered where she was.

His feelings had always betrayed him. Now they'd turned her away from him, scared her. Ryuga let out a breath into the air that immediately turned to frozen smoke and dissipated. He would try again in the morning. Or maybe not; the ideas that seemed best to him in the dark often ridiculed themselves in the light of day.

_I've been a fool, and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, _

_I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

Day after day, he had told himself he was over her. They were through. What they had was gone. But Jenny still filled his mind in the stillness of his bedroom. And so, night after night, he found himself at her window in the dark, wishing he had the courage to knock on her door.

How could someone so brave - someone who had given his life to a dragon and fought foes large and intimidating, once even with no launcher - how could such a strong warrior pale at the thought of simply talking to someone?

_Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

As he walked away, drawing his coat around him tighter in the frosty air, Jenny peeked out around the curtain. She slid the bolt on the door open and looked around the frame at his receding figure. Her eyes told a story of indecision. He scared her, and yet he made her insides flutter with longing.

Day after day, she had worked at the coffee shop like a robot, going through the motions without joy or purpose. She had forced herself to keep going. But night after night found her waiting behind the closed curtains for him to come to her window and gaze at the outside of the building. He would stay there for hours, and she waited for him with an aching heart and a locked deadbolt.

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

She leaned against the door and heard it click into place. She was safe and secure in here. Why did she have to feel like she needed protection when he was around? Why couldn't they just be...them, like they used to be?

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh, yes_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, darling..._

_It's hard to dance with a devil on your back,_

_So shake it off_

He would have left anyway. Ryuga was finicky that way, with a restless heart and a wild spirit, like a young colt bucking against its restraints.

_It's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

She guessed she was his restraints. She was holding him back, anyway. He was better off without her. She wanted to apologise, but she didn't know what for. Something had happened between them. He had stormed off and never come back. What had she done wrong?

Morning found Ryuga on the sidewalk, staring across the street at a flower stand. He could get flowers. He could go to the coffee shop right now and apologise to her, in front of all those people. But he wouldn't.

He went and sat at one of the outside tables with a newspaper and watched her through the window. Every time another guy smiled at her, he bristled. Several times the waitresses came up to him and asked him what he would like to order, and he said he was just reading. He stayed there long after lunchtime had passed.

_Given half the chance, I'd take any of it back_

_It's a fine romance, but it's left me so undone_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

It was like the world was unbalanced now, now that they weren't together anymore. Something was wrong. Everything had shifted, and he couldn't seem to do anything right at all now.

He laid his head down on the table to muffle his noise of frustration. He heard a ripping sound, and looked up to see the newspaper splitting down the middle, the edges crumpled in his fists, and his hands white-knuckled.

A guy passing by peered over his head and patted Ryuga's tensed shoulder. "The news is pretty upsetting, huh? The world's always in an uproar about something."

"Yeah", he sighed absently. It was always something.

_I'm so done if I do, and I'm done if I don't_

_So here's to shots in the dark at the end of my road_

_I'm read to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

It got worse. That wanderlust was at him again. He could feel L-Drago shifting and changing, slightly, but still. He needed to go somewhere safe.

He could get away from all this, and easily. But the conflict with Jenny tied him down. He couldn't leave until it was done.

No, he could. Who was he to let petty relationship problems get in his way? He pulled out his phone and, leaching off the coffee shop's wifi, booked a flight in two days. It was time to go. Time to get out of here.

_Looking for happiness, found a devil in me_

_Just looking for happiness, but I found a devil in me_

_Well let it come, I'm gonna let it happen to me now_

Two days later, and the airport was waiting. Late night flights were all that were left. He didn't even know where he was going. L-Drago burned in his pocket, and guilt tore at his insides, as he gazed at the flower stand, closing for the night.

Marty, the owner, looked up as Ryuga slapped a wad of cash down on the counter. "How many?" Marty smiled tiredly. It was late, but someone wouldn't go to all this trouble for flowers without a good reason. Marty firmly believed that flowers changed lives.

Ryuga shrugged. "Dozen. Doesn't matter what kind."

Marty chuckled. "Tryin' to get your girl back?"

"No." Ryuga glared flatly at him from under the awning. He could feel icy drops on the backs of his arms, and he moved in closer for better shelter.

The flower seller shook his head. "Son, don't think I don't see ya coming around here every night. She lives over there, don't she?" He pointed to the house with the pink striped curtains and the brittle vines climbing desperately towards the roof.

"Can I please just have the flowers without the interrogation?"

"Hmmm." Marty smiled at him slyly. "She looks kinda like a daisy kinda girl. Maybe poppies." His fingers searched through the variety of flowers scattered around the stands, organised clutter, like the inside of Jenny's house.

"I already told you, I don't care", Ryuga moaned, running his fingers across his face and through his hair. "I've got a flight to catch, so could you please just hurry up?"

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, oh_

_Shake it out, shake it out_

_Shake it out, shake it out, and just don't worry_

_It's hard to dance with a devil on your back,_

_Just shake him off_

Marty smiled. He handed Ryuga the flowers, and then the money. "You take 'em, OK? Just promise me you'll never let go of her. That one's a keeper. It's for your own good", he added grimly.

Ryuga gazed at the crumpled bills lying against his fingertips. And then he flicked them back.

"I can't promise that."

_I'm done with my graceless heart_

He took the flowers from Marty's weathered hands. "Keep the change."

_Tonight I'll cut it out, and then restart_

Jenny watched the exchange from across the street, and for a moment her heart caught. It was really done, then. He was buying flowers for a late-night liaison with another girl. All this time, she'd held on to the hope that somehow they would reconnect. She was such a fool.

Then he started across the street through the rain, his black umbrella dimpled by its furious streaks, and the glow of a streetlight caught the eges of the petals in his hand.

Poppies. Her favourite flower. And he was headed to the door.

This time, she would open it. She must. She might never get another chance.

Ryuga raised his hand to knock on the door. The engagement ring on his finger made a hollow tapping sound against the wood. He still wore it, after all this time. At first he had torn it off and tried to lose it in the clutter of his apartment, but it was always there, gleaming at him sadly.

This time, she opened it.

"Ryuga."

"Jenny." His voice was resigned and tired.

"Come in", she urged him. "It's freezing out there."

"I can't." He looked away. "I've, uh, got a plane to catch, actually. I just thought I'd come and...say goodbye."

"G - goodbye? But where are you going? Why?" Tears rose up and threatened to choke her yet again.

"I don't know. I'm just...going. Listen, you know how I am, better than anyone!" He was upset. Frustrated. He hated explaining himself. "Look, I just didn't want to leave this unresolved. I know you're still mad, and you don't want to see me, but I'm sorry."

He shoved the bouquet at her. For an instant, before she took it, he caught the reflection of himself in her deep espresso eyes, and turned away. "I'll be seeing you, I guess."

Jenny tossed the flowers down at her feet. She didn't care about flowers; she cared about him. "Wait a sec, will you?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her, his umbrella sagging into the street and filling slowly with water.

"I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago", she whispered.

Longing filled his eyes, and he laid his palm along her cheek for a moment. She pressed her hand over his, wanting to feel that love she'd had once before, but the zeal was gone. Their engagement rings clinked together like bells, and then she collapsed into his arms. The tears came.

"Don't go", she whispered. "Stay here. Please."

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

"Jenny." She looked up. "You know I can't."

"Why?" she whispered.

He pulled gently away. "You know why."

"Ryuga..."

"I've got a flight to catch", he repeated. "I'll be seeing you."

"I love you", she told him, one last time. One last shot in the dark that might get him to stay.

"I love you too. Wait for me, OK?"

"OK."

He looked at her over his shoulder one last time.

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

"I promise I'll come back soon."


	2. All That You Are

Dude, I had to write this into an arc it's so sad ;_; Huhuhu...

The song "All that you Are", belongs to Goo Goo Dolls.

Some Japanese stuff I sneaked in there, huhuhu...

Oto-san = father

Oka-san = mother

Musume = daughter

Kira = twinkle

* * *

He had come back one morning. Just for a day.

"I can't stay", he said.

She had known he was going to say it even before he knew it.

But loose ends had to be wrapped up.

_And I feel_

_In the faint morning light_

_Filled with hope, 'cause you're here in my life_

The engagement rings on their hands wouldn't stay silver forever. They needed to be replaced by bands of gold. That was what a promise was for, anyway.

He said he wouldn't stay forever. She lay awake at night fearing that she'd find him gone in the morning. And one morning, she did.

The window to the bedroom was open, and the curtains fluttering. He'd gone out the window, naturally. And Jenny curled up beneath the sheets and cried silently.

_And we've gone_

_From the edge of our souls_

_Back to a place we call home_

But even before he left, she could feel his pain. L-Drago was changing, and it was moving him drastically. There was no way he could stay stationary, not with something like that turning his insides.

Only a month after he left, she felt a stirring inside her, a shifting of sorts, a breath of new life. There was a child, and the child was theirs. She stared at the wedding ring on her hand numbly. She hoped he would return before the child was born.

That was too much to hope for. Jenny's baby bump grew to the size of a basketball, but she couldn't quit work. Things were happening in the world. People came to the tables at the coffee shop to read and talk of the news with perfect strangers - somewhere, a star had fallen, and somehow, it had affected the world around them. Somehow, it had taken her lover away. This star had changed everything. People spoke of an evil force, and she felt deep in her gut that Ryuga was embedded in the heart of it all.

_You see me through_

_I was alone in the dark,_

_And the fear was my truth_

It was early in the morning, about 3 am, Jenny supposed, when the walls around her rumbled and the earth shook her to the floor. The baby shifted worriedly inside her. She put a hand on her stomach to calm it.

Suddenly, a window shattered, and Jenny scrambled out of the house onto the street, terrified. What was happening? Above her, lightning raged, dominating the skies, and wind whipped around her. Shouts rang out from down the street as people poured out of houses, crushing around her. Jenny felt faint. If she fell and was trampled by the crowds, the baby would be killed. She struggled to stay upright, and then a hand caught hers and pulled her into an alley.

"Please stay calm", he told her. "We've been instructed to get people to the basement of a building on 34th. My name's Ryutaro, and I'm here to help, OK?"

Jenny nodded in relief. "What's happening?"

"There's a huge battle going on", he said. "The forces of nature seem disrupted. Can you walk OK?" he pointed to her swollen belly.

"I think so", she said, feeling weak in the knees. Wherever this was happening, she could feel that Ryuga was deep inside it. Something bad was happening. She wasn't so worried for herself and the baby as she was for him. _Please don't take him._

"Do you know what's happening to the Legendary Bladers? Are they...are they all OK?"

"I don't know", Ryutaro answered. "We'll probably know more in a couple of hours. For now, let's just get you taken care of, all right?"

Jenny nodded mutely and let him lead her to the building. It was dark and filled with people and fear. Huge crashes sounded above them. thunder rumbled, and the ground shook several times. Once, the tremors didn't stop, and then Jenny realised it wasn't the earth, it was the baby.

_All the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken_

_Alive in my heart_

Somewhere through the pain, she could feel women gathering around her. Even in a time of terror, when there was a baby to be birthed, women could be counted on to band together.

Somewhere through the dark, she could feel the hope and uplifting prospect of a new life among them.

And so it was that Eris was born in a bunker, during an earthquake. That was a story that her daughter would love when she grew old enough to understand it. Eris barely cried that night; she was so brave.

At 7 am, Jenny felt a burst of static ravage her mind. It woke her and caused her to clench her teeth in pain. What was going on? Through it all, she could hear somebody's voice. _I love you._

Some kind of connection snapped in her heartstrings, and she cried. Later she dismissed it as delirium caused by giving birth in the middle of the night and lack of sleep.

Shortly afterwards, somebody came down the stairs and told them that the earth was saved again. The sun still hadn't risen, though it was 10 am, and as they burst up the stairs into the darkness, they breathed in the cool air and felt safe again.

Over the next few hours, people set their clocks back to reconnect with the hindrance of the sun. For a while during the night, the earth had stopped turning. Jenny was relocated to a new apartment while her house was being rebuilt, where she lived with Eris in peace.

Where she waited.

Even after the battle, she expected him to come home. Even after she'd felt her heart break. He was out there, somewhere; he just had to be found.

_Know that you are everything_

_Let your heart sing, and tonight, we'll light up the stars_

_All that you are_

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting killed her. She took an unnoticed maternity leave as the coffee shop was repaired. When Eris was older, maybe she could work there again.

When Ryuga came back, she thought distantly, maybe she wouldn't have to work anymore.

She started to worry. She went through the motions with Eris mechanically, not being much of a mother about it.

When he came back, things would be normal again.

She found no joy in reading or watching TV. Sometimes she'd sleep for hours, or stare at a wall, until Eris's crying brought her back to reality.

When he came back, she'd be happy again.

Then there was no more time. A year had passed since he'd come to her door with a bouquet of poppies. She needed to at least know he was safe. Eris was two months old. She called the WBBA.

"Hello, this is second-in-command Tsubasa Otori speaking, how can I help you?" came a tired voice over the lines.

"Can I speak to the director, please?"

"Who is this?" There was a sound of rustling paper, like whoever it was wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Genevieve Archambeault", she said, using her maiden name.

"I'm sorry, there's no record of an appointment with the director", he sighed. "You'll have to hold."

"Wait. I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help me."

"Ms. Archambeault, I'm afraid I have a lot to do." He sounded more and more impatient.

"It'll only take a moment. I'm looking for Ryuga Hasekura", she begged. "I need to find him. Please."

The shuffling stopped.

"What do you want with Ryuga Hasekura?" he said at last.

"I need to know where he is. I haven't heard from him in almost a year." She bounced Eris in her arms, silently begging the child not to cry.

"Mr. Hasekura is no longer in contact with the WBBA", Tsubasa said, choosing his words carefully.

"What...what do you mean? He has to be registered in order to compete in tournaments, right? If he's not in contact, then..."

"I can't share confidential information with the public, ma'am. Unless you're a relative, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"We're married", she blurted. "Archambeault is my maiden name. Hasekura is my married name. I have his child here. I need to know where he is, please. Please at least tell me he's safe."

The line was silent for a long time.

_I feel wrong,_

_I'm so human and flawed_

At last he said, "Mrs. Hasekura. I think we should talk in person. If you truly have someone bearing Ryuga's lineage, then we need to meet. What's your address?"

Numbly, Jenny gave it.

_I break down even though I'm still strong_

Tsubasa battled rush hour to get to the small apartment that Jenny and Eris currently inhabited. At last he arrived at their door. The apartment was small, even shabby on the outside. A tired-looking woman with dark eyes and white-blond hair opened the door, a small baby balanced in her arms.

"You're Tsubasa Otori?"

He nodded.

"Ryuga left a little one behind, then."

"What...do you mean?"

How do you tell someone that the father of their child is dead?

_And time will make fools of us all_

_Build us up, and then laugh when we fall_

"He's coming back soon, right?"

There was so much hope in her earthy eyes that he couldn't look her in the face when he told her. He couldn't bear to see that shattered.

"I'm afraid he was the singular casualty in the battle with Nemesis. He gave his life for the cause", Tsubasa told her, trying to dampen it a bit.

She shook her head, her dishevelled braid swinging. "No. No, that can't be true. He promised he'd come back. He'd never break that."

_All the things that you are_

_Beautiful_

_Broken_

_Alive, in my heart_

Death breaks many promises.

"He gave his power - his life source - to a child named Kenta, so that this world could be saved", Tsubasa said gently. "Believe me, I'm sure he thought of you every moment."

That burst of static. That last, desperate I Love You. Something had connected them, in the end.

Jenny fell silently onto the couch, shaking. Tears wouldn't come.

"We can help you", Tsubasa said softly. "Give you and the baby a better place to live. He's the reason we were able to pull through. The best way to repay him is to take care of the two of you."

Jenny stayed silent for a long time. Then she shook her head.

"We'll be just fine."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of money..."

She looked up, and he could see the answer in her eyes. "We can't take charity from you. I don't want Eris to grow up in the shadow of her father's death. Thank you for your time."

With finality, Jenny stood.

_Just know that you are everything_

_Let your heart sing_

_And tonight, you'll light up the stars_

_With all that you are_

She was just like her husband. She refused to owe anything to anyone.

Tsubasa smiled at her. Then he touched Eris's head, like a final blessing. He could see Ryuga in the child's eyes.

"Good luck for always to the two of you", he told her.

_You're the sound of redemption, _

_The faith that I've lost_

Eight months later, in the dusky light of late November, as mist wrapped around the city streets and the leaves of the trees, two figures could be seen traversing the sidewalk. One was a young woman, small but strong, with long blond hair and a long coat to match. The other was a small child, walking clumsily, sporting bright pink rainboots.

The child's face held a picture of the past reflected in the deep amber eyes, the silvery-snow hair, the sharp cheekbones. Even in her toddler's clumsiness, she held all of her father's grace and pride. She would be tall like him.

The two figures turned into a small plot of land, surrounded by an iron fence, and knelt before a raised marble stone.

_The answers I'm seeking, no matter the cost_

_You opened the window and now I can see_

_You taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me._

Eris couldn't talk yet, but she understood. She pressed her baby hands to the damp marble. "Akabkikaba", she said solemnly, childish babble and nothing more.

Jenny lay a bundle of poppies on top of the grave. "Your Oto-san was so brave, Eris", she said softly. "He held the strength of dragons in his hands. He could've taken over the world if he'd tried."

"Toto", Eris said gravely, her best try at the word 'oto-san'.

"You never got the chance to meet him, but he would have loved you so much", Jenny murmured, cradling the child close.

"Bukka." Eris heard the same sweet story every time they came here. At night, Jenny spun tales of her father's travels, how far he'd gone, all the challenges he'd faced. Ryuga was Eris's biggest hero.

_All the things that you_ _are _

After their weekly pilgrimage was completed, Jenny scooped the sleepy child up into her arms. It was time to go home.

_Beautiful, broken_

_Alive in my heart_

As they passed the wedding photos mounted on the stairway of their new house, Eris pressed a sticky toddler hand against the glass. "Toto", she said.

"Yep. That's your Oto-san, musume", Jenny murmured.

_Just know that you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight,_

_You'll light the stars_

As Jenny tucked Eris into bed beside her, she caught the reflection of Draco in the windowpane. As summer faded from Japan, so did the stars, but the constellation was imprinted on her heart. The stars seemed to twinkle at her. The wedding ring on her right hand felt suddenly warm.

"Kiba" said Eris, pointing to the stars.

"Kira", Jenny corrected softly. "Twinkly, aren't they?"

Eris made a twinkling motion with her chubby hands. "Toto."

"Go to sleep, Eris."

Jenny stole one last glance out at the Alpha star of Draco. Thuban. It seemed to flash before her eyes.

_All that you_ _are _

Ryuga lived on, in her heart, in Eris, in the sky. Jenny would never forget. "See you on the other side, love", she murmured.


	3. That Perfect Match

OK, guys, that was...sad. Just, like, so completely...sad...

And I think it's time for a little romantic humour. I think. I'm gonna try, OK? I've got, like, no idea where this is heading, but, I'm gonna try...

It's about my little Mal. I'm so proud of her ;_; she's come so far in Smiling through a Monday. Lemme just tell you, I kinda shed my OC-persona, and she's not as much my SI anymore. I'm not sure where she's going yet. Some of you may've knew this. Mal's not really my real name - my name is Madeleine. In real life. So this is about Mal, and, like, that one poll I put up on my profile...?

I was really torn as to where I would put her. Like, with whom, and I'm sure you're super tired of this totally long authoress's note, but if you took the time to read it, thanx, and you'll enjoy this story much better for it. So anyway, I put Kenta on there as a NOT option, and Tetsuya not really seriously, and Da Xian, like...IDK why. Then there was Jack, Ryuga, and Tsubasa. Ryuga's too serious, so there was Jack and Tsubasa, and Jack got 0 votes. Tsubasa got 2. He ties with Ryuga. And because of my little brothers' and sister's leaning towards Tsubasa for Mal's pairing, it kinda tipped those votes.

So thanks to this new little sprout in my head that may've been kinda beansprout-ish, like the kind in pho, or maybe it was more of a mushroom sprout, I'm not sure - this romance is set in the Smiling through a Monday world and exists between Tsubasa and Mal.

TL;DR - expect some TsubasaXMal humour in this chapter. Tsubasa 'won' the vote. And btw, I'm putting up a new poll, like, right now, so PLEASSSEEE take it! Mal is like older in this one. Tsubasa too. It's like bordering on Zero-G timeline. Smiling is on Metal Fury timeline, just FYI. So, what, Tsubasa would've been 17 then? So he's 22 now? And Mal's, like, 21? Idk. I guess.

Also, quick note to all my reviewers:

Ferocious13 - yeah, I may have one last chapter that I can squeeze out of the RyugaXOC deal.

Emily - thank you loaaddds for your review! U rock ;)

GalaxyPegasus14 - I didn't want to leave you out, so may I just say, you're amazing, and also this is like the longest authoress's note that I've ever written.

And finalllly, guys, if you have a pairing request, I'll take them eventually. Maybe. *slaps my muse* _behave up there, will ya!?_

* * *

"Hey, Mal?"

Mal looked up from the recipe book on the counter. She had nothing else to do and was trying to memorise it for the 45th time. "Yes, Masamune?"

Masamune was studying as usual. Mal would never have expected him to turn out the studious type, but thanks to Tsubasa, Yuki, and Zayne's excessive tutoring, he had made it into the University of Melbourne on full scholarship. He lived on campus with Matt as a roommate, but much preferred to be at home.

"I had kind of an important question."

"Oh, thank goodness." Mal tossed the recipe book into the sink disposal. "I'm about to die of boredom. Fire away, already, will you?"

"Hmm...how do you know who's the right one for you?"

"Is there a girl?" Mal jammed the book further down into the sink with the handle of a wooden spoon.

"Uh, you might say that?"

"There's more than one girl."

"Yes." He sheepishly tried to duck beneath his calculus book.

"Masamune, you may be legally an adult, but trust me when I say you've got a lot of maturing ahead of you yet", Tsubasa said from behind Mal.

"How did you get behind me without my noticing!?"

"I was looking for garlic", he said, by way of explanation.

"Yes, what he said is true, Masamune. The time will come, trust me. But you've got a lot of learning to do, and young relationships go really far really fast. You're not ready for that kind of responsibility. You meet a girl, you're gonna want to get married, and you're still in school. How are you gonna pull that off?"

"Aside from the fact that there is absolutely no room in this house for another person", Tsubasa added.

"Yeah, OK. I guess." Masamune stared, brow furrowed, at his calculus book, while Tsubasa continued his search for garlic.

"Is there a vampire in your room again, Tsubasa?"

"No, it's just that I kind of needed to give my mum a birthday present..."

"Garlic!?" said Masamune, recoiling in horror.

"Mum hates garlic. I'm kinda hoping she'll disown me."

"Aside from that disturbing comment, you never answered my question", said Masamune.

"Masamune, I'm not even gonna tell you, because you're gonna come home in two months asking me to put down a loan for engagement rings", said Mal sternly.

"Besides, you're too young for all that stuff anyway. Mal, can you please tell me why the garlic is painted maroon?"

"Dad's an Aggies fan."

"Oh, that explains everything."

"But Mal", whined Masamune, "You're so old! What if you die before you ever get to tell me!?"

"Masamune, I am 21! Don't you dare call me old!" Mal glared at him over her glasses.

"Besides, that makes me old because I'm two years older than her", Ryuga announced, emerging from the pantry.

"Okay, Ryuga, how did YOU manage to sneak in here?"

"Looking for garlic. Ah, there it is. Nevermind, I don't want it." He exited the scene dramatically, as always. In five years, Ryuga hadn't changed much.

"Okay then, Masamune, you can have it", Tsubasa said, earning an alarmed glance from Mal, "But don't you come to me asking to borrow my tuxedo."

"Good grief, Tsubasa, I just asked a question! I'm not considering marriage in the least!"

"Then that's the problem", concluded Mal. "You date with the interest to marry. Not just for fun. Go contemplate your life, will ya?"

"Come ON", said Masamune. "Just for future reference. Like, when I get out of school. Then you won't have to go through explaining it later when I've already got the wrong ideas in my head."

"Well", said Mal, leaning on the counter thoughtfully, "I guess the right person would be...someone you know you can trust with your deepest secrets."

"Someone you feel like you could really communicate with", Tsubasa put in.

"Yes, and someone you really, really loved."

"Somebody you knew almost better than you knew yourself."

"Good character, strong heart, moral, loyal..."

"A person who made you feel like you could fly."

"Pssshh", said Masamune, slumping down on the table, sticking a pencil in his mouth. "Sounds like you're just describing each other."

"Well, you wanted to know", said Mal snarkily, while Tsubasa threw the disgustingly-coloured garlic at Masamune's head.

"AUGH! TSUBASA!" whined Masamune, while Mal turned on the sink disposal, shredding the dishwater-soaked remains of the recipe book.

"That was a bit vicious, even for you", Tsubasa commented.

"It deserved it. That recipe book has caused far too much food poisoning in its lifetime."

* * *

"Ryuga, how do you know when you've met the right person?"

Ryuga spun around in his desk chair to find Tsubasa standing in the doorway.

"Wasn't that just what you were trying to explain to Masamune?"

"Yeah, but I'm not even sure if I got it right."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you explained it to him", Ryuga said flatly.

"I guess. But you're older. You've got more experience."

"Well I guess if you like the girl, start something", Ryuga said with a shrug. "Get to know her better. Figure it out on your own. As far as romance goes, I can't rightly say, because I don't mess with the stuff."

Tsubasa nodded thoughtfully.

"Also, according to the songs I listen to, you just haven't met her yet, listen to your heart, and don't stop believing."

"Don't think that's what that song was about."

"Hey, it fits with the context, OK?"

"Well, how would you go about asking someone out?"

"I don't know, Tsubasa. Give somebody a gift card for their birthday that pays enough for two and that's signed in your name instead of theirs. Say 'hi, would you like to go on a date'. Kidnap them."

"OK, thanks, Ryuga."

"So let me get this straight. You have never asked a girl out in your entire life?" Ryuga crossed his arms and stared Tsubasa down.

"Well, no. Not really."

"Come on, Tsubasa. There are tons of girls out there who would date you. Why are you only doing this now?"

"Huh. I guess I never really met the right person. So many people out there just have the wrong character." Tsubasa laughed flatly and ran a hand through his hair. "I have my standards set to high, probably."

"That's probably a good thing. Out of pure curiosity, who are we talking about exactly?"

"Uh, nobody in particular."

"Uh huh. Describe her to me. I bet I can guess."

Tsubasa said he didn't know Ryuga liked guessing games.

"Oh, come on, Tsubasa. There's nothing to do in this old house anyway."

"Well, okay...she has brown hair and big eyes. She carries her glasses with her everywhere, even though she doesn't necessarily need them. And we've both known her since we were pretty young...about 14, I guess?"

"Hmmm. Is it...Madoka?"

"Huh? No."

"Are you sure!? Don't tell me I'm wrong! She fits the description exactly!"

"It's not her."

"Ok, then, um...let me think. Brown hair... Oh no, don't tell me, don't you dare tell me it's Motti!" Ryuga looked like he was about to strangle Tsubasa.

"Who's...oh. WHAT!? NO! Why would you even guess that!?"

"She has brown hair!"

"It's definitely not her! You get one more guess, and then I'm leaving."

"Okay. Third time's a charm. Say, what do I get if I win?"

Tsubasa just stared at him blandly.

"Is it Dumptruck?"

"Dumptruck's a dog..."

"She wasn't always a dog."

"I'm sorry, is there something I don't know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nevermind. Ryuga, that was your last guess. I'll be seeing you."

"Ok, then, good luck."

* * *

Two weeks later, Tsubasa found Mal sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a wall.

"Hey, Mal. What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with a wide grin. "This wall is really interesting. I can see words in it and stuff."

For a moment, Tsubasa squinted at it, and then shook his head. "I don't see anything. You've been bored for way too long, Mal."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe this will help." Mal looked up as he tossed a prepaid cash card onto the table in front of her.

"Huh." She turned it over. "This is signed in your name, Tsubasa. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, I, uh...look, Mum gave it to me for her birthday, and I just thought...it's too much to spend on one person."

"Your mum gives YOU gifts for HER birthday?"

"My mum is really, really weird. On my birthday, she expects me to give her gifts."

"Wow."

"So, how about it? Want to go get some real food for dinner?"

Mal laughed. "Sure."

As they walked down the worn concrete driveway to the car, Tsubasa turned to her and asked her, "Who would you choose as the ideal person for you? What do you look for, like in qualities and stuff?"

"Hmmm...someone caring. Ready to look after others. Compassionate and responsible. Not too immature." She smiled. "Kinda like you, I guess."

Tsubasa stopped for a moment and looked at her. Then he laughed. "Come on, Mal. Let's get going."

The little beaten-up grey car peeled down the driveway with a sputter. From the outside, you wouldn't see anything very special about it - just another vehicle, on its way for a night out. But there were two special people inside it, and they were very happy. The reason was this: they had finally found who they'd been looking for their entire lives. And boy, was it ever amazing.


End file.
